Verfallen
by Maracuja
Summary: Du vergleichst ihre Augen mit dem Meer, sie ertränkt dich damit, du wirst unfähig zu atmen, sie umschließt dich wie eine Welle am Strand und lässt dich nicht mehr gehen, bis du ihr gänzlich verfallen bist [Lit.Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir, keine der Figuren, auch wenn ich es so gerne wollte, aber was mir gehört, ist die Idee für diese Geschichte!

**Verfallen**

Du hast keine Ahnung wie du es geschafft hast, hier hin zukommen. 

Du fragst dich ob du dafür bestraft wirst, weil du zu oft von zu Hause abgehauen bist. Du hoffst auf den Tag an dem du 18 wirst und du, obwohl du es noch nicht gesehen hast, aus dieser Hölle legal verschwinden kannst. Du sitzt noch in dem stinkigen Bus, Gestalten die du vorher noch nie gesehen hast, versuchen Kontakt mit dir zu knüpfen, aber du ignorierst sie mit deiner angeborenen Coolness, mit deinem gleichgültigen Blick, manchmal zucken deine Brauen zusammen und spätestens dann, erkennen die Menschen, dass du nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben willst. Kaum eine Stunde im Bus und du wünschst dir, niemals geboren worden zu sein. Wenn der Bus schließlich doch hält und dir signalisiert, dass du nun aussteigen musst, hast du große Lust dich zu übergeben. Dir ist klar, dass deine Mutter das mit Absicht gemacht hat, sich in der Wohnung in der Stadt kaputtlacht und dich für immer vergisst. Du verfluchst sie, weil sie es immer wieder schafft, dich irgendwie abzugrenzen. Noch ein Blick auf dieses Dorf und du würdest am liebsten in den dreckigen Bus zurück steigen. Bald erkennst du eine Person, die du das letzte Mal gesehen hast, als du noch praktisch blind warst und dich wohl kaum erinnern konntest.

Dein Onkel wartet hier, mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln und du merkst, auch er hasst es, das du da bist. Doch du ignorierst dieses Gefühl, dass dir sagt, dass du allein bist, du versuchst es in die hinterste Ecke zu stauen und versuchst dich lieber darauf zu konzentrieren, dass du diese Stadt hasst. Und das tust du. Dein Onkel bringt dich an den Ort an dem du schlafen und den Rest des Tages verbringen wirst. Du hattest keine Ahnung dass er ein Restaurant besitzt, aber es überrascht dich nicht, weil du ihn sowieso nicht kennst. Er führt dich hoch in sein Appartement, du siehst wie winzig es hier ist, auch dein Onkel war wohl erstaunt dass nun ein zweiter hier leben wird. Und du weißt, er hat seine Schwester sicher aufgebracht angeschrieen. Du lässt deine Sachen einfach liegen, nimmst vorlieb an der aufblasbaren Matratze und verschwindest so schnell du kannst. Dein Buch in der hintersten Tasche verstaut, läufst du ziellos umher, mit großen Augen merkst du, dass diese Hölle einem Kinderbuch entsprungen ist, welches du als Kind nie gelesen hattest.

* * *

Stunden später, wirst du samt Onkel zu einem Dinner eingeladen. Du kennst hier niemanden, wirst aber dazu gezwungen. Die Frau die dich einlädt, wird von deinem Onkel beäugt, dir ist schnell klar, er mag sie. Als sie anfangen zu reden entfernst du dich von ihnen und siehst dich ein wenig um. So ein Haus hast du noch nie von innen gesehen, es ist sehr chaotisch und du steuerst direkt zu den Fotos auf dem Kaminsims an. Die Frau, hat eine Tochter, wie dein Onkel schon vorher kurz erwähnt hat, als du so getan hast als würdest du nicht zuhören. Sie hat lange glatte Haare und du findest gefallen an ihr, obwohl sie nicht dein Typ ist. Etwas gelangweilt lässt du das Foto wieder an seinem Platz und verirrst dich geradewegs in ihr Zimmer. Du kannst nur ihren Rücken sehen und ihre langen samtigen Haare, die dich sofort beeindruckt haben. Als sie ihren Kopf wendet um dich zu begrüßen, blickst du in die blausten Augen die du jemals gesehen hast. Ihre Augen verursachen einen kurzen Herstillstand, du bekommst für eine Sekunde keine Luft mehr und du hast das Gefühl du müsstest anfangen zu Lachen. Und dann, passiert etwas was du schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hast: Sie lächelt dich an. Sie lächelt mit einem aufrichtigen und sanften Lächeln, dass es dich fast umhaut. Dann sagt sie dir ihren Namen und du antwortest dass du es dir schon gedacht hattest. Einen kurzen Moment scheint sie überrascht und du blickst mit großem Interesse auf ihr Regal. Voll gestellt mit Büchern, welche du selbst mehrere male gelesen hast, die du wahrscheinlich immer wieder lesen wirst. Du ziehst wahllos, oder vielleicht auch nicht, ein Buch heraus und du spürst ihren Blick auf deiner Schulter weil sie versucht das Buch zu entziffern. Sie fragt dich ob du auch liest und du antwortest knapp, denn du möchtest so wenig wie möglich von dir verraten. Du weißt sie ist enttäuscht und nicht gewöhnt mit Menschen nicht zu reden und du musst dir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Dann schlägt sie dir vor, fast schon verzweifelt ein Gesprächsthema zu finden, dir dass Buch das du hältst auszuleihen. Doch du verneinst und enttäuscht sie wieder. Ihre Augen flüchten verlegen zum Boden, sie spielt mit den Ärmeln von ihrem Strickpullover und versucht sich deinem durchbohrenden Blick zu winden. Du fühlst dich geschmeichelt, weil du siehst wie sich ihre Wangen rosa färben und du lässt wieder zu dass dir ein Grinser übers Gesicht huscht.

Deine Blicke wandern tiefer, ihr Körper ist gut gebaut, jedoch nicht so was du sonst bevorzugst. Trotzdem kannst du dich nicht entreißen und du glaubst sie ist das Schönste was du jemals gesehen hast. Du wirst plötzlich unsicher, denn so hast du dich noch nie gefühlt und du versuchst es wieder mit deiner Coolness zu vertuschen. Du siehst aus ihrem Fenster, am liebsten würdest du rausspringen und verschwinden, aber vorher würdest du sie an der Hand nehmen und ihr raushelfen, denn nur mit ihr würdest du gehen. Dir springen Bilder in den Kopf, wie du und sie durch die Staaten fahren, immer auf der Suche nach Abenteuern und ihr würdet euch um nichts schären nur um euch. Deine Gedanken scheinen unkontrollierbar, du hörst dich fragen ob dieses Fenster sich öffnen lässt und du hörst sie leise verwirrt auflachen, als du ihr vorschlägst abzuhauen. Als sie nein antwortet bist du für einen Moment lang enttäuscht, da sie deine Pläne zerstört, aber du fängst dich wieder und zuckst mit deinen Achseln. Wieder lächelt sie freundlich, du fühlst dich als hätte sie dir den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, und schlägt dir lieber vor dir ein Getränk zu holen. Doch du holst es dir lieber selbst und stellst mit Freuden fest, dass ihre Mutter noch ein paar Bierflaschen hat. Als du dich mit schweren Gedanken auf die Veranda verziehst und versuchst die Flasche zu öffnen, weil du verdammt noch mal den Öffner vergessen hast, entreißt dir plötzlich jemand die Flasche aus den Händen und nimmt einen großen Schluck. Bereit sich mit jedem anzulegen, drehst du dich um und findest dich Auge um Auge mit ihrer Mutter da. Du weißt du hast keine Chance bei ihrer Tochter, wenn du dich mit der Mutter anlegst und doch kannst du es nicht lassen und machst sie dir mit einem Satz zum Feind. Sie wird wütend, verbietet dir den Kühlschrank und dampft wieder ab. Du seufzt, fühlst dich wieder miserabel und machst dich auf den Weg ins Appartement.

* * *

Die Tage vergehen, du bist nun fester Mitarbeiter in deines Onkels Diner und du hast die Gedanken voll mit ihr. Du stellst dir ihr Gesicht vor und ihr wunderbares Lächeln, ihren überraschten und zugleich gespielt empörten Blick, als du ihr das Buch zurückgibst welches du doch vorher nicht ausleihen wolltest. Damals wusste sie noch nicht, dass du es dir trotzdem nehmen würdest, dann wenn sie nicht hinsehen würde und die Ränder mit deinen tiefsten Gedanken voll schreiben würdest und sie damit langsam um ihren Verstand bringen. Du kannst noch deutlich ihre glänzenden Augen sehen, wie sie dich amüsiert ansehen, geschmeichelt weil du ihr gerade gestehst dass du ein begeisterter Leser bist. Plötzlich merkst du, dass ihr wohl nicht viele interessierte Leser begegnet sind, was du natürlich erschreckend findest, dir das aber sofort zum Vorteil machst.  
Du hast viele Bücher in der Sammlung, welche sie mit Sicherheit noch nicht gelesen hat und du merkst dir, sie ihr zu leihen.

Du stehst nun hier, angelehnt am Tresen, mit einem diversen Buch, du hast die Handlung schon vergessen weil sie deine Gedanken durchflutet hat. Du vergleichst ihre Augen mit dem Meer, sie ertränkt dich damit, du wirst unfähig zu atmen, sie umschließt dich, wie eine Welle am Strand und lässt dich nicht mehr gehen, bist du ihr gänzlich _verfallen_ bist. Immer wieder blicken dich ihre Augen in deinen Gedanken an, du wärst dazu fähig, jede einzelne Wimper zu zählen, weil dir alles in den Kopf eingebrannt worden ist. Du stellst dir vor, ihre Haare durch deine Hände fließen zu lassen, nur um zu sehen ob sie wirklich so seiden sind. Du stellst dir vor, ihre Arme zu berühren, nur um zu sehen, ob ihre Haut wirklich so weich ist. Du stellst dir vor, ihre Lippen mit deinen zu bedecken, nur um zu sehen, ob sie wirklich so rosig schmecken wie sie aussehen.

Du weißt, dass du sie heute wieder sehen wirst, dein Onkel hat es dir verraten und du hast schon mal den Kaffee warm gemacht. Du wartest nun, dass sie mit ihrer blauen Uniform aus der Schule kommt, dich mit ihrem Lächeln zum schmelzen bringt, denn du findest gefallen an diesem Gefühl. Du kannst es innerlich kaum erwarten und als sich die Tür öffnet und das Glöckchen klingelt, weißt du sofort dass sie es ist. Ihre Wärme und Gutmütigkeit verteilt sich mit Windeseile im ganzen Diner und du fängst an zu schwitzen, blickst dennoch nicht von deinem längst vergessenen Buch auf. Als sie dich begrüßt wagst du es trotzdem und dann, in wenigen Sekunden, zerbricht dein Herz in tausend Stücke. Du kannst es nicht mehr schlagen hören, du hast Angst deine Hände fangen an zu zittern, vor Wut, denn jemand hat seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen. Es ist ein großer Kerl, dumm wie Brot wie du dir denken kannst und stolz, dass er sie sein Eigen nennen kann. Du blickst verachtend auf ihn, dein Hass wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker und du versuchst dich wieder zurück auf sie zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht ist der Kerl nicht ganz so dumm wie du dachtest, er bemerkt wie du zusammengezuckt bist als du ihn erblickt hast, denn nun lächelt er gehässig, wendet sich ihr zu, und küsst sie auf die Stirn. Du beißt dir von innen auf die Lippe, atmest tief durch und dann geht dir ein Licht auf. Auch du wendest dich ihr zu, bringst ihr den Kaffee den du vorher für sie gemacht hast, lächelst sie mit deinem charmanten Lächeln an und gibst ihr ein Buch mit, welches sie begeistert annimmt. Ihr Freund sieht verärgert zu, wie sie sich allein dir widmet, obwohl er anwesend ist und später als die beiden das Diner verlassen, grinst du dem Riesen zu und denkst dir: Der Wettkampf möge beginnen!


End file.
